Negi at Hogwarts
by Saturn Lover
Summary: Negi gets a mission from the headmaster and him and his Minstra are going to have to deal with a a whole new school. But can the Negima group and Hogwarts survive the crossing of 2 differnt types of magic. NegimaXHP cross over. Currently on Hold.
1. Prolouge

**Negi at Hogwarts**

First and foremost **I DO NOT OWN** Negima! Or Harry Potter they are the Property of their respective owners. Second this is my first fanfic so please be nice with your replies I am doing my best. Third this takes place about 3 months after the World Festival and during Harry's fifth year. Fourth I like the Negima characters better then the Harry Potter ones so I may treat them better. Fifth this story will start off a bit slow. Sixth the pairings will be Konoka/Setsuna, Negi/Every other girl with the group (Nodoka, Yue, Asuna, Chachamaru, Chisame, Eva, Sayo, ect. (For now, I might pick one to continue with))

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_'_Telepathy'  
_**SCREAMING  
****Ability**

Prologue

In the Headmaster's Office of Mahora Academy for Girls

Negi was called to the Headmaster's office in the morning before his homeroom class was scheduled to start. As he entered he asked "Headmaster, you wished to see me?"

"Yes I did, Negi." Replied the Headmaster, "I have an important mission for you and your minstra."

Shocked Negi asked "Ho…how do you know about that?"

"I know everything about that subject, my son-in-law also informed me of some of it after you and your class left." The headmaster replied while smirking.

"So who should I bring, only my partners or anyone that knows?"

"I will leave that to you, but to make matters easier please make sure that anyone you bring with you is one of your Minstra, you can bring anyone from your class just make sure that they know about your secret, you make them one of your partners, and that you don't take all the school's protection."

"Ok, I will try to have my answer by tomorrow morning." Replied Negi. "Ok that will be perfect, this mission needs to be started as soon as possible, so when you know who is going with you all of you should come see me and I will tell you and your minstra your mission." Finished the Headmaster. Negi turned and left after saying his goodbyes.

Chamo though, _'this is good I can get more money for the ermine society.'_

As Negi was walking toward his class, he was thinking _'what is this mission about, why did I get it if it is so important, and why do I have to bring Minstra with me and not some of the Mundanes in my class that know about my magic.'_ "So many questions and no answers." Negi said to no one is particular.

"What's wrong Negi-Sensei?" asked Asuna and Konoka at the same time. "Why did Grandpa want you to come in so early, that you barely had breakfast?"

"What? Were did you come from?" We were just walking to class when we heard you talking to yourself." "We have to get to class but I will explain it to you after class, so let's get going before we are late." Replied Negi after getting over the shock that they had overheard him talking to himself. _'I have to be more careful with what I say out loud'_

Just after getting into class and the traditional bows he said, "Aisakai-san, Asukaru-san, Ayase-san, Asuna-san, Chachamaru-san, Ku Fei-san, Konoka-san, Saotome-san, Setsuna-san, Tatsumiya-san, Nagase-san, Hasegawa-san, Evangeline-san, and Nodaka-san can you please see me after class I have something important I need to talk to you girls about." At this the girls whose names that were called knew what this was about, the rest of the girls were just curious.

"Negi-sensei I was wondering what this was about and since this involves a good number of us students I would be honored to help out with this meeting, as the class rep." Stated the class rep. While she was talking the twins were planning on spying on this secret meeting of their Sensei's. Too bad for them Negi overheard them and their plan.

"There will be no need Ayaka-san, and no one else other then those that I named will be needed." Negi replied all while trying to find a way to trick the Twins. Class continued and after a couple a thoughts he thought of a way to do it. He would just need to get some help from Setsuna.

--------------**TIME JUMP to the end of class and the meeting**-------------------

After everyone had left the class except those that Negi had to talk to Negi had to put his plan in to action. When he pulled out one of his cards everyone in the room knew this was important _'Setsuna can you make paper doubles of all of us because some of the other girls are listening to us from out side of the door.'_

'_Sure, but you will have to tell me what there orders will be.'_ Setsuna thought to Negi.

'_Just tell them to get the others away from the class room and keep them away.'_ Was all Negi thought Setsuna, _'now please put our plan into action so we can get this over with.'_

So Setsuna filled out all the paper doubles and gave out their orders silently and then sent them out. The doubles got the twins and the class rep to believe that the meeting was over. While in the class room it was really just about to begin.

"Ok, so here is what's going on. The Headmaster has an assignment for me and I can and should bring some of my partners, I can turn any of you girls that know about my secret into one of my Minstra. I have been thinking about this and I would love to take all of you, but the Headmaster still needs some of you to guard the school and its students, and I don't know what the mission is so I am going to need some of your powers," Said Negi, "So does anyone have any questions?"

"Is there anyway to get out of this group of crazy people?" Asked Chisame

"Why would you want to leave and who are you going to take with you, sensei?" Asked Paru happily hoping she would be going.

"Well, I will start with who I want to go with me and then move on from there, I would like Sayo-san, Kazumi-san, Yue-san, Asuan-san, Chachamaru-san, Konoka-san, you Paru-san, Setsuna-san, Chisame-san, Eva-san, and Nodoka-san," (A/N: from this point on unless they are in class or a class mate or someone who would refer to them by their last name I will use first names) Said Negi, "Now any questions, about what I just went over before I go on?"

Eva was the first to speak up, "**WHY DID YOUJUST USE MY FIRST NAME AND DID YOU FORGET YOU BAKA THAT THE BARRIER DRAINS MY ABILITIES AND I CAN'T PASS IT!"**

Negi cheerfully replied, "No, I did not forget about the barrier, but I found a way to bypass it and about the name well that's the price for helping you bypass it, ok, but if you don't want to know then I don't have to do it then."

Eva was stunned, "You are not lying, are you? You really found a way to do it, if so then I can accept the price of it."

Smiling Negi said, "Yes from what I found out I can by-pass it, but it does come with certain restrictions, but you will regain some of your powers and will be able to leave the campus."

Smirking at being able to leave she still had to ask, "How long ago did you find this method and what do mean by restrictions?"

"Not too long ago, about 2 weeks ago I stumbled on it and I have been making sure that it work and it should work by all the information I gathered. Now I have to continue but I will tell you at the end of the meeting, Okay." Said Negi, happily, that Eva seemed almost giddy if he didn't know her better. "Now Sayo-san I found a way to give you some powers as ghost at the same time I found the thing about by-passing the barrier for Eva-san."

"Aren't you happy Sayo-chan?" asked Kazumi, "Sayo-chan what's wrong? Sayo-chan? Negi I think Sayo-chan fainted from happiness."

Negi a little worried Said, "I think she will be okay she is a ghost so she can't get hurt and we should really get down to business. If that is okay with everyone." No one said anything. "Ok Mana-san, Kaede-san, and Ku Fei-san you are three of the most powerful people in the class and with Kotaro and the other teachers you should be able to protect the school, since I might need Konoka-san's healing magic and Setsuna will want to guard her and Asuna, Chachamaru, and Evangeline might be needed to guard the others with me in really dangerous situations. Is that ok with everyone?" A resounding "HAI" was their response. "Okay, then you all agree. Okay then everyone who is not one of my Minstras will have to become one of them and I will let Kazumi start since I promised I would make her one but never did, then we can go to do Chachamaru's and then I will help out Sayo and Eva and then we will be done."

"I have been waiting forever, Sensei are you ready?" Responded Kazumi happily.

"Big Brother Big Sisters everything is setup for the contract." Said Chamo as happy as could be to be making a couple Probationary Contracts in one day.

"Let's go Sensei," Said Kazumi right before she kissed him on the lips.

**PACTIO**

"Yes I finally got my Probationary Contract, I can't wait to find out what my artifact is," said Kazumi extremely happily, "Ok your turn Chachamaru, bet you can't wait to kiss Negi-sensei."

Chachamaru could feel her face heating up and to anyone that did not know she was a robot it would look like she was blushing. _'I still can't believe I am going to make a Probationary Contract with Negi-sensei, the gear in my chest are moving at 5 times their normal speed, can a robot even do a Probationary Contract with a person.'_ "I am ready sensei"

"Let's go Chachamaru."

**PACTIO**

"Big Brother, that's two down and two to go." Stated a happy Chamo.

Surprised about Negi making a contract with her partner she was even more shocked about this, Eva Screamed, **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TWO DOWN AND TWO TO GO!?"**

"Well you see the way to give Sayo more power as a ghost and to by-pass the barrier we need to do the Probationary Contract. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I trying to think of a way to break it to you with out you reacting like you did." Negi said a little afraid of what Eva might do to him for keep how to by-pass the barrier a secret.

"Well Boya do the contract with Sayo first and let me think about it for a minute as much as I want to regain my power and get out of this campus unlike my Partner I am not sure about having to kiss you and becoming part one of your Minstra." Eva stated.

"Okay you ready then Sayo-san all you have to do is move into the circle and we have to kiss on the lips and then you will gain some extra powers, but if you don't want to you don't have to, it is ok with me." Said Negi making sure that she was not afraid.

"Come on Sayo-chan I just did it and nothing happened to me." Said Kazumi reassuringly.

"Ok Negi-Sensei I will do it." She said a bit scared, but feeling better after her friend had reassured her.

"**OK THEN LET'S DO THIS"** Screamed Chamo.

**PACTIO**

"Okay that was not too bad. Guys what's wrong with all of you? Why are all of your mouths open and why are you not saying anything to me?" Sayo said getting a little upset that no one not even her friend was saying anything to her. Then it happened.

Kazumi was surprised to say the least she couldn't say anything. She silently thanked god as Negi went to talk. "Sayo-Chan I think I speak for all of us when I say were sorry for staring and not saying anything, but look down your as visible as day. We can all see you as though you are alive."

"**WHAT!" **Sayo said shock as she look down to see her self looking a lot more solid then she had seen her self in decades, "I'm sorry everyone, but thank you so much Negi-sensei, but how do I use any of the new abilities you said I would get."

"Well the first ability is to be seen and to be able to pass as a normal human but you are still a ghost. The other ability is your artifact, I am sorry but that's all I know you would gain." Negi replied gently.

Sayo, though a little disappointed was still excited when she said, "its fine, Sensei at least people can see me now and at least I can interact with people and that is pretty much all I have wanted since I have died."

'_Ok now that I know Sayo is ok with this it is time to see what Eva wants to do'_ thought Negi, "Ok Eva-san you have had time to think about it so what is your choice will you do it or not."

"Well as much as I don't want to breaking out of this school is worth doing almost anything, so yes I will do it, but before that what will I gain from this that you know of." Said Eva making sure she knew what she was getting into beforehand.

"Well first I only read about this I don't know what is true and what is not, but what I read is that you will regain most of your powers so you will have the same powers you have during a full moon, but you won't need the amplifiers, your artifact will be the use of your full powers, and the **infernus scholaticus** curses barrier will not effect you as much, and finally the barriers power to bind you is based off the Contract and Me." Said a scared Negi trying to keep calm.

"What do you mean by the barriers power to bind me being based off of you and the contract?' Said an Eva trying to restrain her anger, at a barrier based off of Negi. "Negi, one last question is how do you know how the artifact is going to work?'

"Well pretty much I can put a limiter on your powers, but since that would be dangerous and I trust you and don't think that will be necessary to use so don't worry about that. The artifact is that I lend you some of my power as I do with the others and you use that in combination with your card to unlock it all for a limited amount of time, from what I heard one minute of power I lend to you would equal one hour of full power for you, or at least that is what I learned. Is that everything you wanted to know?" Answered Negi hoping that Eva had learned all she needed.

"Everything sounds good to me so let's get this over with." Said Eva now as ready as she would be. "So get in the circle so we can get this kiss over with." As she said that last part a small blush started to appear on her cheeks.

As Negi was walking toward the magic circle he saw the blush that was spreading on Eva's cheeks, but decided to not mention it to her or risk her assaulting him with her full fury. As he walked pasted Chachamaru he could tell the android was trying with all her power not to laugh at the blush on her master's cheeks. She made a couple of pictures and saved them to a favorites file with her pictures of Negi and the newly added ones that she took while they were creating their Pactio. After saving them she decided to tell Chachazero about the blush and see how funny the doll thought it was. They both got into the magic circle on the floor and the blush on both of their cheeks reached its climax, right as they kissed, there was the usual swirl of lights and then

**PACTIO**

"Okay now that everyone's Pactio is done we can all leave. Girls we will meet at the Headmaster office tomorrow so we can find out what our mission is. Eva, it will take some time for you to regain some of your powers they should return by tomorrow morning. Mana-san, Kaede-san, and Ku Fei-san I am sorry that I felt that you should stay here, is that okay with you three?"

"It is okay Negi-kun/Bozu," was the response from all three. It is an honor because it means you trust us and our strength to protect the school." Mana continued as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get out of here and Setsuna dispel the paper doubles. Don't forget those of you who are going with me meet at the Headmasters office in the morning before class begins and please get some sleep you might need it." Negi said as they all left the classroom, after an entire hour had passed. After Negi, Asuna, and Konoka got back to their dorm room she had to ask once again, "Negi-kun are you sure you don't know what this mission is or why you were chosen and why we have to go with you."

Quite tired Negi replied, "No, I don't Konoka, now I am going to eat a little something and I am going to sleep, you two should get some sleep like I suggested to you."

--------------------**FASTFOWARD TO THE NEXT MORNING-**---------------

Just outside the Headmaster's Office

"Okay we are all here so let's go in a get this mission already; I really can't wait to leave this school. I have been trapped here for way to long," Said Eva happy that she could leave the campus, "Negi, I checked it out and you are right my powers did return last night and I checked just before coming here and I got outside the former barrier, but then turned around to come here. I don't want to miss the look on the old man's face when you tell him that I have regain some more of my powers and can leave the barrier, that look will be one of the best things I have seen since I got trapped here."

Annoyed that they were still including her Chisame had to ask, "Why I'm I here I don't even want to be a part of this group."

Negi had an easy reply for her, "Well you know the most about computers and since Chao is gone and Nakase is still on probation for the World Festival Fiasco, we need you and your artifact in case something happens with Chachamaru, since she will want to come and protect and serve Eva." Chisame was at a loss for words at this and Eva was smirking at the way her apprentice was manipulating people like he was an expert _'He has learned more from me then just magic.' _was her only thought. "Now let's get going guys we don't want to be late for class," Konoka said hoping to start her first mission soon.

In side the Headmaster's Office

"Headmaster me and my Minstra have come for our mission." Said Negi still wondering about why he was chosen.

"Okay Negi are these the girls that are going with you?" Said the Headmaster looking at his choices, "Negi why is Evangeline here you know she can't cross the barrier."

"Well the answer to your first question is yes and to the second well…" Said Negi trying to find a way to explain it to him, "Eva why don't you tell him I know you would like to do it anyway."

Smirking at being able to tell the Headmaster the news herself she started, "Well old man the Boya did a pactio with me and beside giving me back part of my power inside the school grounds I can now leave the campus and did leave, just this morning for your information. I went a good 5 miles past the barrier before coming back because I wanted to see the look on your face firsthand when you found out about it."

The Headmaster was very shocked about this, "Negi is this true you made a contract with her and it lets her get past the barrier?"

Negi a little afraid that the headmaster would be mad replied, "Yes, but I trust her and she is not like she used to be. Beside I said I would find a way to break the curse for her and this was the first step at it at least now it is partially broken. Now I only need to find out how to fully do it."

"If you trust her I guess I will have to too, but she is under your watch so if she does anything seriously wrong you will get in trouble with her. You understand that, right?" Asked the Headmaster making sure he knew what he had done.

"Hai." Replied Negi quickly. "And like you asked I left Mana, Kaede, and Ku Fei to guard the school with Kotaro-kun."

"Okay Negi before I tell you about the mission you know about the other branch of magic right?" Asked the Headmaster curious on how much Negi knew.

"Well just a little. I know about it and that is usually is called traditional or classical magic and is more for everyday use then the powerful and dangerous Combat type magic that we Magi use, but other then that I don't really know much." Said Negi trying hard to think of everything he knew, then he remembered something someone once told him, "Someone in the village I grew up in said that there was a school for that kind of magic somewhere in England, but he said that was a rumor. What does this have to do with the mission?"

"Well, first off that is more then even most Magi know and it was not a rumor there is a school and yes the magic we use is slightly more powerful then their's. And about the other question look at this letter then tell me what you think." Answered the Headmaster quickly, and then handed Negi a letter. Negi accepted the letter and all the girls moved toward him to see it as well, knowing he would not care if they saw it with him.

The letter envelope had a symbol which had a Lion, Snake, Pig, and Raven on it with a big H in the middle said in English and Japanese,

To  
Headmaster Konoe  
His office at Mahora Academy for girls  
Mahora, Japan

Negi then pulled out the letter that was inside the envelope and it read in both English and Japanese,

To the Headmaster of Mahora Academy:

I am writing this letter to see if we can not mend the damage that was done to separate our two branches of magic so many centuries ago, but I will need the help during these dangerous time for my branch of magic as yours will not be effected as hard as ours will. If you remember years ago the Dark Wizard Voldemort was defeated as most people say. Well unfortunately for us he has returned and I need someone to both fill in as one of our teachers but to also help guard the students, because unfortunately the head of my branch of magic's does not believe he has returned. The reason for this is because during his last rein we lost hundreds if not thousands more wizards and witches, hundreds of thousands of muggles, not even 120 of you Magi were killed but most that were killed were young children that had not started to learn and the one village that died was because they sacrificed themselves not because they were kill. So, if you can please send me word back to me by August 24, of your answer by the owl that brought you this letter.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School  
For Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Okay I have read the letter and I figure that you want me to be the teacher that goes to this school, but four questions. The first is why? And the Second is, Eva have you ever heard of this Voldemort guy? What did he mean by owl? And what is a muggle, I have never heard a term like it before?"

Eva was the first to answer, "I have heard rumors about him but from what I heard he is not that big of a deal to us and is not even 1/100th of my power, but for you Boya he may be a good practice partner."

"Yes, I did and the reason is that well you are a native to England were this school is so you have a good cover from your students to go back there saying that you decided that you want to visit your sister, family and friends there for a year and you know the country. You are also powerful enough to protect the school and with your minstra can hopefully defeat him. And the owl thing is that the traditional wizards and witches don't like to rely on cell phone and things of that nature so they use owls for communication across long distances. Muggles, I believe is their term for Mundanes" Replied the Headmaster with the answers he knew he would need.

"Okay then, but what about the girls that come with me they will be missing class and will need an excuse as well and will also need to make up the work they will be missing." Said Negi not wanting to get his students involved in a war.

"I will arrange everything so don't worry. You will be leaving tonight at 7 o'clock. They sent something that said it would get you there at 7 tonight so you are excused from after class activities and be back here by 5:30, ok. If that is everything you are excused." Said the headmaster.

**(A/N)I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. But it might take awhile with school, work, and the fact that I am missing some of my HP books I need. ****Please give me some ideas for Sayo's, Chachamaru's, and Kazumi's artifacts.**


	2. The Trip to Hogwarts

Negi at Hogwarts

**Negi at Hogwarts**

I am extremely sorry for the long wait, but I got sick and also had lots of papers due and did not have a lot of time to write as I wish had could have.

First and foremost **I DO NOT OWN** Negima! Or Harry Potter they are the Property of their respective owners.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Telepathy'_

**SCREAMING**

**Ability**

Chapter 1

The headmaster's office at 6:00

Negi and the girls had met at the headmaster's office at 5:30 and talked until the headmaster decide to talk, "Okay Negi I heard you told your class that you were leaving for England for some time and that they didn't take it too well. Is that true?"

"Hai, some took it better then others and I told them I would be back as soon as possible. But, you know them."

"Yes, they can be a bit possessive if they like something. Now if you all have everything you need, this steering wheel is something called a port key. It will take you to a shop called The Leaky Caldron, a shop in London that you can rest at for the few days. It is connected to a street called Diagon Alley, which has shops that may be necessary for your position as a teacher at Hogwarts. I have already got transportation from the shop to the train station that you will leave from. The platform number is 9¾ and here are the ticket they sent me to give to the teacher I sent just incase. I give you the choice of how much you tell them about yourself and our type of magic, but try not to tell them too much, we do have to have our secrets as well."

"So we will have 3 full days to relax before the first of September, when we have to leave on the train to the school. But, Headmaster I have been wondering something how will the girls speak to other people since from what I can tell me, Eva, and Chachamaru are the only one fluent in English, and Sayo might be the only other one who knows enough about it to survive and even with the power of Eva's resort it really isn't enough time to teach them all perfect English."

"I thought of that and besides staying close to you, Eva, or Chachamaru; you as there English teacher will have to help them and I have made some bracelets with some magic in them to help with them learning English quickly and to help translate the rest, but I don't know how long that will last. Now remember the Headmaster there is a part of an organization called the order of the phoenix you are probably going to be joining them in trying to help defeat Voldemort and try to make sure Eva doesn't kill anyone she shouldn't."

"That should be fun." the girls all replied sarcastically.

"Negi you guys should get ready it is getting close to 7 when the portkey is supposed to activate, they said it should start to glow and you should all hold on to it when it activates. Negi did you give everyone their practice wand like I told you to do before."

"Um, I did, but I really don't remember you telling me to give them their practice wands."

"I didn't, I could have sworn I did and by the way it is about to be 7 by my watch so you should get in to position, and good luck Negi, Granddaughter, and you too girls." With that the portkey started to glow the Negi and the girls held on to it and a minute later they disappeared and then reappeared in a flash in front of a shop with a sign that said The Leaky Cauldron.

In front of the Leaky Caldron

"Who else is feels sick?" Asked a very quezie Chamo. Everyone except for Chachamaru and Sayo said "Me."

"Okay lets get inside and then we can rest" Said Negi trying not to lose his dinner.

Inside

"This place is not too bad for a couple of days. We can rest up tonight and I will begin teaching you guys tomorrow after breakfast. So let's go get our rooms and get to sleep." Said Negi ready to fall asleep on his feet. "Hello, is anyone here we need some rooms."

"Yes and would you happen to be Mr. Springfield and his group."

"Yes, I am Mr. Springfield why do you want to know."

"You see Mr. Springfield we are out of room, but you have a reservation so you're room is still free for you to use it just up the stairs and the first door on the right."

"So we are going to go to sleep. So let's go." When they got to the room they found a little problem with it. It only had 6 beds. "So I guess we have to double up on the sleeping arrangements, so who is with who."

"I will sleep with Setsuna" Konoka said.

"I will take Sayo." said Kuzami

"So I have an idea Chachamaru you can double up with Eva, Nodoka with Yue, Chisame with Paru, and I will sleep with Asuna since we have slept in the same bed before and I want to get some sleep tonight. Is that okay with everyone?"

"That's okay with me." came from everybody, but Chisame. So they went to sleep after Negi told Chamo not to talk to anyone who he did not know and not to take any of the girl's underwear. The next day Negi, Eva, and Chachamaru taught the girls all the English they would need, with the charms they learned pretty fast even Asuna pick up enough to survive. The only problem came that night when most of the girls wanted to switch there sleeping arrangements most wanted to be with Negi the only ones who did not want to switch to be with Negi were Konoka and Setsuna.

The Second Day

"Now that everyone has had breakfast I asked the owner how to get to Daigon Alley and he told me so everyone stay close and don't forget to take your wands with you just incase."

"Then lets get going." Paru said happy to get to see more about this other world of magic.

The day passed peacefully Negi and the girls cashed some money in at Gringotts to have some money to spend after viewing most of the stores. Most of the girls were unfortunately dragged into a book store by Nodoka, Yue, Eva, and Negi. Who then spent a 1 ½ hours sorting through the books and bought some for them all to share, much to the bored girls displeasure. After Negi pressured them they all tried some of the basic spells that were in the traditional wizards spell book and then practiced on their own combat magic. They spent the next day relaxing and practicing and got every thing packed and went to sleep early to catch the train the next day.

September 1st

"Come on girls we have to be at the station by 10 to catch the train, and we can not miss it." Said a happy Negi at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Okay, Big Brother were up were up." After they all finally got up and then dressed they found out a car had been provided somehow to get them to the train station. The hard part was trying to find the mysterious platform 9 ¾. They all listened around for some way and finally they saw someone pass through a wall that was in-between platforms 9 and 10. They then followed quickly and when they pass the barrier they found a golden Train with a big H on the front of it.

"So we have found the platform now all we need to do is get on the train and find an empty compartment." Said Negi happy that everything was going fine for the moment.

They found a compartment, but ran into a problem. "there is not enough room for all of us, what do we do now Boya."

"Well I know." Said Negi looking for a book in his backpack, he then pulled out a traditional spell book of one of the higher levels and then flipped through it and then showed it to Eva. Who then looked at what she was being shown and laugh at bit, then nodded at him and both then cast the spell together and the room expanded to easily fit them all.

"Wow, Negi-sensei, Eva how did you do that." Asked a stunned Konoka.

"It was pretty easy, but to be safe I had Eva help me. Now lets get into the compartment and rest before we reach the school." They all piled into the compartment and sat down in order it was from the door: Paru, Yue, Nodoka, Negi (With Chamo on his shoulder), Asuna, Eva (with Chachazero on her lap), Chachamaru, and then Chisame on the other bench it was from the door again Sayo, Kuzami, Konoka, and then Setsuna. They all talked for awhile and then Negi decided to take a little nap on Nodoka's lap and Eva decided to take her mid after noon nap. A little while later the compartment door opened up. In walked a boy and girl with red hair, a boy with dark hair and a lightning shaped scar, and a girl with a bushy brown hair. "Wow, what did you guys do to this compartment?" The boy with red hair said. "Oh, Ron one of them obviously used the same magic that your father used on your families old car. But, the real question is that this is really advanced magic who did it and how did they do it." The brown hair girl had said as she looked around. While this was all happening everyone but Eva and Negi had been watching them. Then Setsuna stood up gripping her sword still covered up and asked, "Who are you four and what do you want?"

Harry and the group were looking at this girl stand up and hold something like she was ready to attack so he deicide to speak up though a little surprised that they did not seem to know him, "I am Harry Potter, the girl to my right is Hermione Granger, the Boy to her right is Ron Weasley, and the girl to my left is his little sister Ginny Weasley." Looking around at the two sleeping kids and not recognizing anyone asked, "who are you?"

Everyone who was awake except for Chachazero and Chamo answer by telling their name and then Chachamaru decide to mention the others, "The one next to me sleeping is Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the one with his head resting on Nodoka's lap is Negi Springfield, the doll on Eva's lap is Chachazero, and that thing next to her is Negi's ermine Chamo. Now what do you want?"

The four were a little surprised that the girl with weird ears had told them the name of a doll and an ermine, tries to answer quickly, "Well me and Ginny are trying to find a compartment to sit in as most are full and Ron and Hermione are prefects and are making sure that no one is up to anything." All of the girls asked "What is a Prefect?" Stunned at being asked what a prefect is they noticed that none of them had changed in to their school robes and decided to tell them they should do so since they will arriving in a few minutes. You girls and boy should change into your school robes since we should be arriving soon."

Konoka said, "Nodoka, Chachamaru if that is true you should wake up Negi and Eva. And we will be ok don't worry about the robe thing." Hermione asked, "why are those 2 first years sleeping." At that all the girls started laughing as the train stopped. "We'll meet you at the school, ok." The Harry and the gang left a bit confused. But knew that everything would be alright. After they left the girls then woke Eva and got into their Mahora School uniforms since that is what school they belong to and then they woke Negi since he had to change into his suit and then they grabbed Chamo and Zero and all the other stuff they needed and were off. When they got outside most of the students were gone only about 30 were left and they were leaving as well they followed their example and got on the carriages and went toward the castle.

At Hogwarts

By the time they got to the castle all of the students were in the great hall. As they passed some paintings they were stopped by a man with slicked back black hair and he asked rather annoyed, "Why are you 2 first years here and not with the others and why are you not in the great hall?"

"We sort of go lost." Replied Negi sheepishly.

"Then you can follow me brat, I told Dumbledore you first years are useless at finding your way around. Now come." They followed the man into the great hall where everyone was staring at them for the weird clothes they are wearing Negi his Magi cloak and suit and the girls their school uniforms. He said, "Headmaster I have found some idiotic lost students 2 who are unsorted first years, so I guess we will have to get the sorting hat to sort them."

At hearing the word Headmaster Negi and the girls knew that this was the one who had sent the letter and all rushed forward passed the teacher that had led them there and Negi began, "I presume by this man calling you Headmaster that you must the Dumbledore that sent the letter to Headmaster Konoe and asked him to send me. I am a Magister Magi in training my name is Negi Springfield and these are my Minstra: Sayo Aisaka, Kazumi Asakura, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka, Chachamaru Karakuri, Konoka Konoe, Haruna Saotome, Setsuna Sakurzaki, Chisame Hasegawa, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and Nodoka Miyazaki: motioning to each one as he said their name. The ermine on my shoulder is my familiar Chamo and the doll Eva is holding is hers Chachazero.

"Oh so you are the magi that the Headmaster Konoe sent me, but there is a problem I need a teacher." At this the girls started to laugh. "Would you mind telling me why they are laughing? And you called one Konoka Konoe is she related to the headmaster."

"Well they are laughing since I am there English teacher and even though I am only ten years old I have an official teaching degree and yes she is related to Headmaster Konoe almost all of my Minstra are special in someway or another."

"What, you are a teacher at 10 years old. Why would we need you to be a teacher for us you probably don't even know that much magic. Why do you refer to yourself as a Magi and these girls as your Minstra?" These questions were on almost everyone's minds in the great hall and they were all waiting for the answers to these questions.

Looking into Negi's eye Dumbledore could see that he could not tell much from him, but he was telling the truth from what he saw and he deicide he better speak up now before it was too late. "I believe he is telling the truth about being a teacher at his age and if Headmaster Konoe believes he can and is the teacher we need then I will be happy to have him fill the position of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." At these words almost everyone in the room's jaws dropped, except Negi and his groups. "Also he is not a traditional wizard like us and the girls behind him are not traditional witches, but he is in truth a Magister Magi or a Wizard in the other branch of magic, Combat magic. The girls behind him are in truth his Partners or Minstra and may also know combat magic as well. Now does that answer you questions?" Snape and the entire great hall were stunned at this information.

Negi then stepped forward and asked, "Can me and my Partners please have a seat and get something to eat, and we have not eaten since this morning."

"Yes, Yes of course. We were about to start the feast anyway so if your partners will take a seat anywhere they want we can talk after words in my office." Negi then turned and was about to follow the girls to the long tables when Dumbledore stop him by saying, "You should eat up here at the Professors table with all of us, unless that is a problem." Negi turned for a second and then they all talked for a minute in Japanese, until he turned around and told the headmaster that it was not a problem and walked to the professors' tables and the students decided to sit at the Gryffindor table just talking to each other quickly in Japanese. The Harry and the group could only watch in amazement at the girls and what there connection is to there new teacher, and what Dumbledore meant by the other branch of magic, and why these girls were not sorted. Hermione was going to try and find that out in the library. At the end of the feast as everyone went to leave the girls went toward Negi to head toward the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster's Office

"So Professor Dumbledore what should I do, I can learn the layout of this school rather quickly and so can the girls. The library we had at Mahora was an island with a hundreds of floors and the school was a city in and of itself."

Snape and McGonagall were surprised at the fact of how big the campus they had been at previously was. "Okay so you are a legal teacher, but headmaster shouldn't these girls be sorted and sent to their respective houses."

"I would prefer if we were not split up if you want me to defend this school and also like Headmaster Konoe believes kill this Voldemort then we should be close although it would not matter, but it would be easier and we always need to train so if we can be together it would be better so I can finish teaching them so they can blend into the world of the Mundanes."

Snape and McGonagall were shocked at what this kid had just said. Snape decide to make sure his ears were working correctly asked, "Did you say you believe you are here to defeat Voldemort, and what do you mean by training."

"Well, I will tell you that as I said before my partners have special qualities about each of them and if we work together he should not be difficult to defeat, but if you want to test it we can do it easily and the training is we have to train to stay strong enough to fight and practice our magic."

"Special, huh not that I can see, but we can test it if you wish." Sneered Snape.

Negi turned to Nodoka and told her, "Nodoka what are they thinking right now." She then pulled out her card and said an **Adeat** and then her artifact appeared and she then split it in to 3, then said there names and told them what they were thinking.

Snape and McGonagall P.O.V.

They watched as Negi turned toward a shy looking girl behind him and told her to tell them what they were thinking. She then pulled out a card with her picture on it, said some strange word and were the card had been there was a book that then split into 3 books, each book hovered in mid-air as she read them. She then said all there names then told each what they had been thinking a moment ago.

"So you see we all have abilities that can be useful to you guys and each one has a different ability. So where will we be staying Headmaster?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Springfield, but you can't share a room with some girls, that would not be right." Replied McGonagall, who was wondering what the other girls abilities were.

"Well Professor I did not mean the same room and just to tell you I previously shared a room with Asuna and Konoka, with little to no incidents happening." Said Negi who at the time was thinking, _'At least not that they need to know about' _

Dumbledore decided to speak up as this moment, "I have an idea, there is a tower that is empty at the moment and will provide an area that you can use for training and to teach them and I am correct in assuming that when you use the word Mundanes you mean the same thing as when will use the word Muggle."

"Yes, that would be great and once again you would be correct in your assumption. Also would it be possible for me and the girls to attend some of you classes I am always trying to learn more and so are some of the girls and also I am correct that we may use the library correct the collection we have on your branch of magic is somewhat lacking. Finally should we be wearing anything special I see you 3 and all the other professors and all the students were wearing robes, but I am wearing my magi cloak and a suit and the girls are wearing their Mahora school uniforms."

"If you feel you should were robes you can, but in my opinion you can wear you suit if you wish and the cloak also, but that is not necessary. This goes for the girls as well. I would prefer if you look proper while teaching or performing official duties and the girls can wear there uniforms when doing things like that, but you can dress casually when relaxing or training as a have heard it can be quite tiring and wearing clothing such as a suit can make it hard to do such. I hope my answer is satisfactory. Now Snape can you please show them to there Tower. Okay now have a good night and breakfast is from 8 to 10 in morning."

"Thank you Headmaster, now we should be off good bye." With that Negi and the group left following Snape to their tower, leaving Dumbledore and McGonagall alone. After the last had left she asked, "Do you know how she read our minds so easily, we are all trained so that can not happen but she did so easily and he said that they all have different abilities. Are you sure it was a good idea to have them come here?"

"Yes, from what I saw just of her it was if she could do that to us what could she do if she read Voldemort's mind."

"I really don't think we should ask her to something like that it would be a bad experience for her to have to see that kind of thing, but what do you think the others abilities would be, and if they are his Minstra what are his abilities and skills like."

"Well from his surname I believe he might be the son of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. But that is just speculation, the thing I wonder is the girl they called Eva reminds me of someone and he seems like he respects her more then just a Minstra, but something more and she seems to have more evil potential then Voldemort."

"How can that be?"

"I really don't know, but the thing is I could read more from Voldemort when he was a student here then I could from any of them, I could barely tell if he is telling the truth about being a real teacher and the thing that worries me more then that is he seemed like they could read all of us somewhat easily. I am not a very nosy person, but we might want to watch them for a while, just as a precaution."

"That might be wise, to me it seemed as if some of them are more then they seem. Is that why you did not tell him he had to patrol the halls at night?"

"You might be right some don't seem to be human and Negi seems to know this, but did it seem to you like if someone was to attack them the chances of them escaping even a bit of harm was nearly impossible even for me or another highly trained wizard. I believe they might have been through some interesting adventures and challenges. I did not tell him about the patrols because of that and because he is only 10 years old after all." While this conversation was going on they did not notice that at the time Nodoka was listening in to there thoughts from the tower telling anything important to Negi and the others. "So Boya you were right the Headmaster does suspect that some of us are not human. You told him that we almost all possess special qualities, well you do have: a ghost, a vampire, and a robot, a hanyo, plus Asuna, and don't forget about yourself, from what we learned during the fight with Chao, you are not a normal mage yourself; so we are all really interesting." "Lets get some sleep, If you are all good I might eat with you girls instead of the teachers, and please try to act as normal as possible for as long as you can. Plus Sayo I found out there are other ghosts here, each of the four houses seems to have one so are you happy." "Yes, Sensei I am very happy." "Ok off to bed we go, and Eva I was serious please don't eat anyone for awhile ok, you have me when we do training. I want to try and keep as many of our abilities as secret for as long as possible, I don't really trust that Snape guy to much he had an evil feel to him."

The Next Morning

The girls woke up and did some basic training Eva, Chachamaru, Zero and Negi sparred, Setsuna and Asuna fenced, and Yue and the others trained in magic. Until it was time for breakfast, in which they were one of the first to arrive almost everyone was still asleep or just still getting ready, even ¾ of the teacher were still walking toward the hall. Because he was persuaded by multiple pairs of puppy eyes and because they trained like they did he decided he would eat breakfast with them. They worked out a system everyday one person would get to pick which table they ate at. Asuna got first pick so she picked the Gryffindor table and there they sat. All but Chachamaru eating, Sayo eating because she could even if it was not necessary, Chisame working on her website, and all the others talking and eating. The professors that were there were watching Negi and the gang with interested, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore more then the others. The students began to wander in after a while; they all saw Negi sitting with the girls and wondered why he was sitting with them. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, George, and Fred deicide to talk with them, Hermione saw Chisame and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was working on my website and surfing the internet. Why have you never seen a laptop before? We were told that you traditional Witches and Wizard don't like technology by the Headmaster." About this time she started to wonder who they were even more. Harry then asked "When you say headmaster who do you mean?" "Oh, she meant my Grandfather the Elder of the East and the Headmaster of Mahora Academy for Girls." "If your Grandfather is the Headmaster and an elder you must be an important person right?" asked a curious Hermione

"She is a very important person besides being the granddaughter of the Headmaster and the Elder of the East she is also the Daughter of the Elder of the West." Interrupted Setsuna, "and if you try to hurt her you will have to deal with me her bodyguard." She said this lat part while gripping her sword.

Harry curious about what was wrapped up asked, "If you don't mind what is that thing you are gripping and about that thing on you usually have on your back and is right now next to you, Professor Springfield?"

"This is my sword, and to tell you I will protect everyone here and that thing next to Negi is his staff. As they are my friends and my newest orders included protecting the Son of the Southern Master as well." Negi's group understood who her new orders meant. Harry's on the other hand wondered why she used his first name.

"You have a sword and staff on you and nobody cares and what do you mean by Southern Master and Elder of the East and West?" Asked a very shock Harry.

Hermione decided to answer the question last part, "Well they can correct me if I am wrong, but they are families with a large amount of magical power that rule over areas of the planet they are like royalty from what I read, but to be related to one means that you are a very powerful Witch or Wizard. You guys think of powers stronger then Dumbledore, that's how powerful you would be." She would be busy in the library trying to find information about all this as soon as possible and what was weird was that the others had agreed to do this with her.

Blushing Konoka responded, "The royalty part may be partially true and the amount of magic power is too, but I am not very good at attack spell I specialize in healing spells and only attack if I rally have to." Then Dumbledore came over to talk to Negi and the group, "I saw that you and your group was here very early why was that?"

"We were training this morning and noticed at the end that breakfast was starting soon so we decided to get cleaned up quickly and have some."

Everybody was shocked, "You were training this early in the morning." "What kind of training was it." Just then McGonagall came by and gave them to Harry and his group, but as they noticed not to the Girls who they were still wondering why they like there new teacher were not wearing robes, but they had to get to class and did not have time to ask about this, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione all thought they could during their double period of DADA that after noon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading toward the dungeon for potions when they noticed that they were being followed by the girls and their new teacher. "They could have class with us or something, but then what about him." "Well he could be lost or just want to see another teacher teach first or wants to see them to there first class they seem very close. Setsuna did call him by his first name after all."

"They are all weird one was using technology, even though you can't she was surfing the internet Harry." Said Hermione "How is that possible even I know you can't do that in Hogwarts."

A/N Please Read and Review. Constructive comments only. Ideas for Kazumi's, Chachamaru's, or Sayo's artifacts would be appreciated. I have some basic ideas, but if you give me some and I use it I will give you the credit.


End file.
